1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of optical circuits. In particular, the invention relates to an optical circuit package having a modular optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical circuits include, but are not limited to, light sources, detectors and waveguides that provide such functions as splitting, coupling, combining, multiplexing, demultiplexing and/or switching. Planar lightwave circuits (PLCS) are optical circuits that are manufactured and operate in the plane of a wafer. PLC technology is advantageous because it can be used to form many different types of optical devices, such as array waveguide grating (AWG) filters, optical add/drop (de)multiplexers, optical switches, as well as hybrid opto-electronic integrated devices. Such devices formed with optical fibers would typically be much larger or would not be feasible at all. Further, PLC structures may be mass produced on a silicon wafer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram that shows an example of an optical component comprising an optical circuit 10 connected to optical connectors 12 by optical fibers 14. One way to couple the optical fibers 14 to the optical circuit 10, such as a PLC, is through butt-coupling one or more V-groove substrates 20 to the optical circuit 10. The V-groove substrate 20 has multiple optical fibers attached to it that have interspacing to match the interspacing of the waveguides in the optical circuit 10. The optical connectors 12 may be any of numerous optical connectors, such as those shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram that shows examples of various types of optical connectors 12, such as FC/PC, ST, Biconic, SMA, D4, etc., that may be used to couple to the optical component 5. Each of the connectors 12 provides a single waveguide interface. In order to operate the optical circuit 10, all of the connectors 12 are coupled to corresponding optical pathways through mating connectors.
A disadvantage of the multiple connectors 12 is that the time to connect each of the connectors 12 may be significant. Additionally, cleaning of each connector 12 before attaching the connector 12 to a mating connector may be required to guarantee a good connection. Because this process is not easily automated, the amount of time for connecting and disconnecting optical components, e.g., for testing, may be significant.
The optical connectors 12 are coupled to the optical circuit 10 and V-groove substrate 12 by up to several feet of optical fibers 14. The optical fibers 14 are fragile, and may be easily damaged. If one of the optical fibers 14 is damaged, or if the V-groove substrate 20 is pulled out of alignment by, e.g., an accidental tug on one of the optical fibers 14, the entire optical component 5 may need to be replaced.
Because the optical fibers 14 are so fragile handling of the optical component 5 must be done very carefully, and it is difficult to automate manufacturing processes without harm to the optical fibers. Additionally, shipping of the optical component is expensive since extra protective precautions are used to ensure that the optical component 5 including the optical fibers 14 is not damaged during transit. This usually entails using large boxes that allow the optical fibers 14 to be coiled in circles with a large radius, and padding the optical fibers 14 and connectors 12.